a true thief would have been kinder
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: They called her cruel, for stealing a kiss and then leaving them with only the memory of her lips. Six kisses. Only one is real. Always-a-girl!Ye Xiu


**Disclaimer** : I don't own The King's Avatar or any of its characters.  
 **Title** : a true thief would have been kinder  
 **Summary** : They called her cruel, for stealing a kiss and then leaving them with only the memory of her lips. Six kisses. Only one is real. Always-a-girl!Ye Xiu  
 **Rating** : K+  
 **Warnings** : Spoilers for the novel  
 **Author's Notes** : I was inspired after reading _Five Men Fujioka Haruhi Didn't Kiss_ by **Sophia Prester** where there are several potential pairings and different kisses and it was left up to the reader to determine what they thought was the real kiss. Leave it to Ye Xiu to be a complete troll on matters of kissing and romance. Wishing all my viewers a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

* * *

" Why did you retire then? Why did you retire? Everyone has been talking about it. And why are you Unspecialized? Why not Battle Mage? No one's played Unspecialized for years."

Ye Qiu on her part looked bored and uninterested, more focused on directing Lord Grim through the dungeon.

But Huang Shaotian was not done. He was the first among the pro players to finally meet with Ye Qiu face to face since her retirement. He had impatiently waited for this day, almost shouting his joy when he first saw her message to him to meet her at this Internet cafe. He even stealthily stole away from the hotel, not even telling the rest of his team where he was going, out of fear they would join him and ruin what was to be a precious reunion between him and Ye Qiu.

Unfortunately, Ye Qiu was as mysterious and reclusive as ever and didn't answer any questions. He supposed some things just didn't change regardless of circumstances.

" Hey! Don't ignore me! Don't ignore me!" he indignantly said, practically shouting at her ear. " Answer me! Why did you retire? Your skills haven't deteriorated yet. Why the sudden retirement? It's not like you to play pranks like this. Actually, you would play a prank like this. Like that time you – "

Huang Shaotian did not finish his sentence because without warning, Ye Qiu turned her head and pressed her lips against his mouth.

Words escaped him as he slowly realized how warm and soft Ye Qiu's lips were. A hand cupped his cheek, bringing him closer, deepening the kiss. Unconsciously he leaned into her touch, relaxing and relishing the touch of her skin against his.

And as quickly as it had happened, they broke apart.

He could only stare and gape at her mutely like a gulping fish desperate for water.

" So that's what it takes to get you to shut up," Ye Qiu absently hummed before returning to her computer like nothing had happened.

~.~.~

While outwardly Zhou Zekai did not appear to reveal much emotion, inside he was barely able to contain how happy he was.

At last, he was able to go on his long-awaited date with Ye Qiu. Though he wished he could do so without the woollen scarf, hat and thick-rimmed glasses. Still, the fact he was able to hold hands with Ye Qiu in public was more than enough to make him burst with delight.

As they passed by a McDonalds, a gaggle of girls who were sighing and gushing over a life-size poster of Zhou Zekai. " So that is the most attractive Glory player," Ye Qiu loudly whispered, making him embarrassed. While Zhou Zekai did not mind the modelling, he was never fond of all the extra attention he received.

Once the group of girls left, Ye Qiu sauntered up to the poster, to his confusion. " The most attractive player deserves a kiss, don't you think?" And then she made a ridiculous pucker sound at the poster as she lightly kissed it.

Who would have thought Zhou Zekai would become envious of his own poster? It was hard not to, as said poster already received a kiss from Ye Qiu and he did not.

Ye Qiu's sharp eyes were hardly fooled. " Jealous?" she teased.

Zhou Zekai huffed and any protest he could have made was lost the moment Ye Qiu darted forward and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He could feel his lips burning, along with his cheeks.

" Don't worry," Ye Qiu airily said. " I like you better than the poster."

~.~.~

Wang Jiexi hurried to the back of the stadium. He knew of the few exits that were located there. Surely one of them must be the escape route Ye Qiu would choose.

Taking a calculated risk, he decided on the most northern one. His gamble paid off as Wang Jiexi spotted a lithe shadowed figure making their way towards the door and out the stadium.

" Ye Qiu!" he called out, almost frantically.

Miraculously, she actually halted and turned to face him, a small smile playing around her mouth. " Did seeing Tang Rou give me away?" she asked.

Now that Wang Jiexi had caught up to her, he found himself uncertain as to what course of action he should take. He would not know when he would be able to see her next. He wanted her to stay here. Stay here with him. " Yes."

" Leave it to you to ruin my disappearing act," Ye Qiu sighed dramatically. " What shall I do with you?"

Her mouth curled mischievously and warning signs immediately started ringing in Wang Jiexi's head. He would not have lasted long as a pro player in Glory if his instincts had been dull.

A faint cluster of shouts and footsteps behind him startled him, distracting him momentarily and it was enough of a diversion to allow Ye Qiu to grab the front of his shirt and pull him down for a kiss.

His eyes widened in shock. Wang Jiexi was close enough to count each of her black eyelashes. The tip of her nose just brushed against his cheek, sending shivers down his spine that had nothing to do with the cool evening air.

" Your reward," Ye Qiu said as she leaned back, her voice a fluttery whisper for his ears alone. " For catching me."

Then she disappeared into the night, leaving Wang Jiexi completely frozen in place.

~.~.~

A comfortable silence drifted between them as Wei Chen and Ye Qiu sat outside smoking, quietly discussing if Team Happy was truly ready for what laid ahead. Wei Chen couldn't help but also fret about this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity given to him.

" What do you plan to do after this?" Ye Qiu asked suddenly.

He hadn't really thought about it. " Live like a rich man," he said instead.

Ye Qiu laughed. For someone who was rather plain and unassuming in looks, there was something pretty about the way her eyes lit up in mirth, Wei Chen privately decided. " You'll spend it all in a year on cigarettes and beer."

" I've survived on worse."

" You will need a babysitter to make sure you don't starve," Ye Qiu chortled. " Or even better, a girlfriend."

It sounded almost like a challenge. Wei Chen might have been a little drunk and less restrained but he fought not to display any emotion that would reveal his feelings about that matter.

" Like I have time to find a girlfriend," he snorted.

A wicked gleam appeared in Ye Qiu's eyes and Wei Chen suspected she was preparing to deliver one of her usual scathing, mocking statements.

He just never thought in a hundred years that Ye Qiu would kiss him.

For almost thirty seconds – and perhaps even longer – Wei Chen forgot how to breathe.

Ye Qiu was still smiling when she pulled away. " Don't stay out too late," she casually said, leaving him outside in the cold, lips still tingling and wondering if what just happened was part of an intoxicated dream.

~.~.~

There was an unspoken ritual among pro players that they tried every tactic during their home games to keep Ye Qiu as long as possible in their building (Ye Qiu had a habit of pulling a vanishing act on even her own team if she chose to do so). Yu Wenzhou was no exception.

He privately called her to the rooftop as a means to discuss post-game analysis. Ye Qiu was never fooled by their attempts but Yu Wenzhou was pleased that she at least humored him enough to show up.

The rest of the Excellent Era team were either furiously or dejectedly packing up to pay attention to Ye Qiu quietly slip out of the room, having seen Yu Wenzhou's message. Su Mucheng was the only one to notice Ye Qiu and she hid a smile while pretending to be focused on her screen.

In the middle of their discussion, Ye Qiu took out a cigarette and lit it. Yu Wenzhou was not a smoker but he could not help but admire how the smoke intertwined and seeped through her fingers.

" Want to try it?" Ye Qiu held out the cigarette towards him. She must have mistaken his staring at her hands for an interest in smoking. Or perhaps, this was just one of the many ways Ye Qiu was teasing him.

If he did accept it, it would also be an indirect kiss.

Wondering if this was a covert challenge from Ye Qiu, Yu Wenzhou took the cigarette and inhaled deeply, wrinkling his nose at the harsh bitter taste.

" I'm not overly fond of it," he admitted.

In a startlingly move that would have challenged Wang Jiexi for the title Magician, Ye Qiu abruptly leaned forward and kissed him.

The cigarette fell from his slack fingers. The lingering acidic taste in her mouth was the only thing Yu Wenzhou was able to absorb. His mind was still drawing a blank by the time Ye Qiu stepped back.

" What about now?" she cheekily asked, boldly looking up at him.

Yu Wenzhou slowly exhaled, traces of smoke remaining on and coating his tongue. " It is ... an improvement."

~.~.~

The night before the championships were always filled with tension, anticipation and commotion. When it came to Excellent Era and Tyrannical Ambition, even more so. Fans and their fellow guilds were quick to spread taunts and provocations as if it would help their team. Commentators debated and discussed long in the news over each individual player and their skills and whether it would be enough to win.

Yet, two lone figures walked along the riverside, conversing in low voices, content to let the evening pass as it saw fit.

What a scene it made, the two captains of Excellent Era and Tyrannical Ambition strolling side by side without a care in the world. It was the calm before the storm, some might have said.

They eventually came to an intersection, one road to lead to the bus station to take Ye Xiu back to City H and another to the train station to take Han Wenqing back to City Q.

" It really is a shame," Ye Qiu sighed regretfully.

Han Wenqing frowned, confused. " What is?"

For someone who was not the most athletically inclined, Ye Qiu certainly moved quick enough to seal the distance between them, lifting up on the tips of her toes and planting a kiss on him.

Before Han Wenqing could fully take in what had happened, it was already over. He blinked and Ye Qiu had already drew back, eyes bright and indecipherable.

" Good luck for tomorrow," Ye Qiu smiled before turning away and walking away.

Han Wenqing's mind finally managed to catch up. " Wait!" he called to her.

Ye Qiu continued walking, a casual wave of her hand in the air. " If you're lucky after the match, I might give you another one," she said over her shoulder, leaving Han Wenqing hopeful and his mind a whirl with trying to decrypt the exact meaning of her words.


End file.
